memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna McCoy
Joanna Lee McCoy, the daughter of Leonard McCoy and Jocelyn McCoy, was born on Earth in the year 2249. Biography Joanna's early childhood was spent in the McCoy family home in Atlanta, until her parents separated and her mother left in 2253. As her father was just beginning a successful career as a doctor in Starfleet, Leonard decided that he wanted Joanna raised on a pleasant planet instead of on starships, so he sent Joanna to live with her aunt Donna Withers and her husband, Fred Withers, on . Leonard also purchased a house on Centaurus as a place where he could spend his leaves with Joanna. As time progressed, however, Joanna and her father drifted apart. ( ) As Joanna grew older it was decided that she would pursue her education off planet and underwent schooling on Cerberus. In 2260, Cerberus suffered crop failure and the colonists faced famine. However, the colonists were saved when Carter Winston used his personal fortune to feed the colonists. ( ) thumb|left|Joanna McCoy in [[2269.]] At the age of 18 (2266), Joanna was able to re-establish contact with her father, as she prepared to enter college to study to become a nurse and follow on her father's footsteps. As part of her training to become a nurse she worked at a hospital in . In early 2268, Joanna was taken hostage by a saboteur who sought to disrupt peace-talks on the New Athens university campus between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Shortly afterwards, during a space-assault upon the planet by a Romulan bird-of-prey, Joanna and Vulcan ambassador Sarek were sent into an alternate universe by the Romulan commander, who activated an alien artifact known as the Transfer Key in order to disrupt the peace conference. ( ) Following the detonation of an antimatter bomb at the New Athens Spaceport in 2269, Joanna had to treat the few survivors from the explosion which was quite harrowing for her. This horrible incident did give Joanna a chance to see her father when the was called in to lend assistance. The two then met at her graduation from Starfleet Medical specialist evaluation course, in which she graduated at the top of class. ( ; }}) Joanna McCoy lived at worked in the city of Pentabo on Verillia in the year 2268. McCoy became fond of the Verillian beverage jenli during her time there. ( ) In 2275, Joanna and her father agreed to meet on Starbase 11 while the Enterprise was docked there. While waiting for her father, Joanna met Admiral James T. Kirk in a bar and the two began flirting with each other, which did not meet the approval of her father. However, soon after Joanna was kidnapped by Jahn as revenge against McCoy for the death of Miri. McCoy set off in search of Joanna and Jahn and discovered that the vaccine developed to prevent the onlies' deaths had mutated and they were dying again. ( ) By 2364, she had several great-grandchildren. At the time, she was 115 years old while her father was 137. ( ) Alternate events In an alternate series of events, Joanna hadn’t seen her father since the divorce and barely remembered what he looked like. The divorce happened when she was very young, and while he’d helped pay for her education, he hadn’t visited and his letters were regarded as impersonal. By 2274, she was 26 years old, a private nurse betrothed to middle-aged Vulcan ambassador Suvak. She ran into her father on Hephaestus and confronted him with her feelings of frustration. Joanna was later held at gunpoint by Klingon Commander Kagg during a confrontation with James T. Kirk and Spock. Suvak sacrificed his life to save them. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, Joanna's mother Jocelyn died in 2246, only one month after giving birth to her. She was raised by her father single-handedly and the two of them had an extremely close relationship. While she was attending the University of Mississippi in 2264, her father was assigned to the as chief medical officer. She was very upset by the fact that they would likely to be separated by dozens of light-years for months at a time and regretted that she was not at the spaceport to see him off. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Appendices Appearances * * * * * }} * * |A Less Perfect Union}} References * , page 240 * , pages 545-549 * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * (afterward section) * * * External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:medical practitioners category:2249 births category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet medical personnel